1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical jigging mechanism for bait casting fishing reel.
2. Prior Art
To my knowledge, this bait cast reel possesses all the functions of all other current bait cast reels on the market. But the bait cast reels that are on the market today don't have a mechanical jigging function, as this jig reel has.
Many fish lures in today's market have rattles in them. The rattles in the lures are used to attract fish. A fisherman is always looking to do a jig in a short distance and make the rattle sound as loud as possible. The rapid rotation of pawl spring drive acetal housing assembly FIG. 1 is essential for increasing the volume of the rattle in the lure in order for the fish to hear it from a long distance. To jig a lure with a rattle and to use a fishing rod to make the rattle sound loud by wiping or jerking the rod would not accomplish as short a jig that this bait cast jig reel would.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,538 B1 to Durson discloses an electronic jig automating the reeling jigging of a fishing line. It functions along with display lights indicating the current status of the reel with fish bite indicators. The cost of this reel would not be affordable to many. A father wishing to buy his child a jigging bait cast reel would not start with an electronic one but rather with a mechanical one that would be cheaper and easy to use. This would be affordable, easy to use and fun for a child or adult.
I could not find any other bait cast reel that had any mechanical mechanism related to jigging a fish lure in the patent library or on the Internet.